


What the hell?

by shadynaiad



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Multi, Thor and Castiel have a lot in common, Who's Your Daddy isn't exactly a kink is it?, implied porn watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of related mini-fics, inspired by Castiel's bewilderment regarding the pizza guy and the baby sitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. [Shinysylver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver) and I were discussing kink bingo, and I was trying to encourage her, with crack ideas, like you do. She shot down most of mine, so here's five of my rejects. And now I've officially written Supernatural fic, technically.

  
**Dirty talk, Cas being bewildered by**

“I don’t understand. Why is he so concerned about her parentage?”

“What the hell are you watching?”

Cas showed Dean the DVD box. “He keeps asking her who her father was. It seems an inopportune time for such a discussion.”

 

**Dirty talk, Thor being bewildered by**

“I don’t understand. Is parentage of such a concern in this realm?”

“What the hell are you watching?”

Thor showed Tony the DVD box. “He has asked her repeatedly who her father is. It seems an inopportune time for such a discussion.”

 

**Dirty talk, Cas being really bad at**

“Oh, yeah! Who’s your Daddy, baby,” repeated Cas, deadpan.

“What the hell?”

Cas looked down at Dean. “It seemed appropriate to the occasion. Was this not an opportune time for such a question?”

 

**Dirty talk, Jarvis being really bad at**

“Oh, yeah! Who’s your Daddy, baby?”

“What the hell?” Steve froze in confusion, his hand still wrapped around his cock.

“I apologize, Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark seems to have tampered with my conversation circuits again.”

 

**Dirty talk, Steve being unexpectedly good at**

“Oh, yeah, Who’s your Daddy, baby?” repeated Steve, bewildered.

“What the hell?”

Steve gestured at the video on the screen. “He keeps asking her that. I don’t understand.”

“They didn’t have dirty talk back in your day, Old Man?” teased Tony.

“We did. We just didn’t bring people’s fathers into it,” a slow smile spread across Steve’s face. “It was more subtle, I think.” He leaned over to Tony, whispering something that made Tony’s jaw drop.

“Oh, Daddy,” Tony whimpered. “Say that again!”

Steve repeated himself, voice a deep whisper, and let himself be pulled into Tony’s bedroom.

 


End file.
